For her
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Hay varios momentos en la vida de una persona, pero siempre hay unos que son más importantes, que son eternos. Y eso lo saben Rose y Hermione, porque varios de esos momentos los vivieron juntas. Desde una cortada en la rodilla hasta lo que creen separa sus vidas. ¡Feliz día de las Madres! Esto es para ella, mi hermosa mamá.


**Hola ._.**

**Bueno, este fic es especial ya que como es el Día de las Madres, fue hecho única y especialmente para la mujer que me dio la vida y siempre ha estado conmigo, mi mamá. Esto es _para ella._**

**Te amo, espero te guste.**

* * *

**For her**

* * *

_"Te amo por estar conmigo siempre_

_y por verme brillar._

_No sé si lo sabías, así que aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirte_

_Que tuve el mejor día, contigo,_

_hoy"._

_~The best day by Taylor Swift~_

Tenía 5 años, jugaba con sus primos y se reía como nunca antes en su vida. Pero justo después, se tropezó y cubrió su rodilla llorando y gritando "Mamá".

Ella llegó tan rápido que la niña pudo creer que era una especie de súper héroe. La tranquilizó y la llevó dentro de la casa, donde limpió la herida y besó la frente de su hija. La pequeña sonrió y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que ella, su mamá, estaría siempre ahí, en una caída (y curaría su herida).

Cuando tenía 8 años, leyó su primer libro. "Mujercitas" ella estaba tan contenta, que cada noche, sin falta, leía hasta que sentía sus párpados cerrarse del sueño. Se sentía bien, había descubierto algo que le encantaba. Leer. Pero lo que más la hacía feliz era que su madre también compartía ese gusto, y eso la hacía sentirse más cercana a esa mujer, sobre todo cuando su madre dijo que se identificaba con Beth (y la niña sonrió más, porque ella también se sentía Beth).

A los 11, recibió su carta de Hogwarts y brincó emocionada por toda la casa. Siempre había querido ir a la escuela y al fin su sueño se cumplía. La abrazó fuertemente y casi la arrastró para ir a comprar los libros. Su madre reía y decía que se tranquilizara. Pero la niña aún podía contener su sonrisa, planeaba todo en ese instante. Cada año, su carrera, el trabajo que quería tener. La mujer la hizo parar de hablar, diciendo que aún faltaba mucho para eso (pero el tiempo pasa rápido).

¡Aún recuerda sus 13 años! Y se pone roja mientras la risa la domina. Recuerda a la perfección esa edad, porque fue cuando sangró… y no de la nariz. Su madre estaba ahí, como siempre, riendo y abrazándola mientras decía "Ya eres una mujer" La niña –recién "señorita"- fruncía los labios con molestia. Quería ser de nuevo una niña (y no sería la primera vez que quisiera eso).

Tenía 15 cuando cierto chico creó en ella un sentimiento extraño. Le gustaba. Contó de él a su mamá, diciendo sus defectos y virtudes, lo mucho que la hacía reír y otras veces lo que la hacía enojar. La niña –o más bien, mujer- nunca notó la extraña mirada de su madre al verla sonreír al mencionar a ese chico (y es que comenzaba a perder a su pequeña).

Cuando terminó la escuela tenía 17 años. Volvió a saltar como la pequeña niña de 11 y esta vez, su madre le sonrió con más orgullo. Entonces ella lloró un poco y la abrazó, dándole las gracias por todo, empezando por darle la vida (y nunca antes había hablado con tanta sinceridad).

Ahora tiene 22 años y está frente al espejo en esa habitación donde compartió tantos momentos con ella, su persona favorita en el mundo. Y no quiere llorar –aunque sabe que siempre ha sido muy sensible- porque no quiere arruinar su maquillaje. Pasa las manos por su largo vestido blanco y sonríe un poco.

Alguien más entra a la habitación, y Rose sabe que es la única persona a la que quiere ver en ese momento. Hermione la recorre con su mirada y sonríe, mientras musita un "Mi niña". La pelirroja deja escapar una pequeña risa, bajando la mirada.

Y así es por un momento, silencio. Y no es incómodo, porque entre ellas a veces no se necesitaban las palabras para poder comunicarse la ola de sentimientos que tienen dentro. Sólo se miran y sonríen. Como cuando ella se cayó, y Hermione dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Sonrieron y supieron que así sería.

"Es hora". Dice la castaña, estirando la mano hacia su hija.

Una gran opresión se acopla en el pecho de Rose, algo que es felicidad y la otra parte que es tristeza. Toma la mano de su madre y por dentro agradece que esa mano siempre estuviera ahí para guiarla.

Se acerca más hacia su mamá y susurra un "Te amo". La mujer sonríe y abraza a su hija. Es un momento pequeño, como cuando disfrutaban de un café y una charla, que también es un momento eterno.

Rose camina por el pasillo, los invitados se levantan a verla y su mirada sólo está fija en él. El chico rubio del cual se había enamorado a los 15. El que la hace reír y aún la hace enojar. Pero cuando pasa junto a su familia, la mira a ella. Hermione lo sabe, su niña se ha deslizado de entre sus dedos y se va a seguir su propio camino (y Rose sonríe, porque sabe mejor que su madre, que no la ha perdido).

* * *

**Nuevamente, quiero decirte que te amo, ¡MUCHO! **

**Espero te allá gustado.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
